Maniac
|} Mathieu "Maniac" Quiquerez (ur. 29 czerwca 1990) jest szwajcarskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Team LDLC.com. Drużyny *2012-10-14 – 2013-01-05 - 35px|Francja Team eXtensive! *2013-01-13 – 2013-08-20 - 35px|Francja Team LDLC.com *2013-08-26 – 2013-11-07 - 35px|Francja WARMAKER *2013-11-07 – 2013-11-24 - 35px|Francja WE GOT GAME *2013-11-24 – 2014-01-20 - 35px|Francja Recursive eSports *2014-01-20 – 2014-0?-?? - 35px|Francja Nameless *2014-02-02 – 2014-09-03 - 35px|Francja Team LDLC.com *2014-09-03 – 2015-09-23 - 35px|Francja Titan *2016-01-10 – 2016-06-05 - 35px|Francja Team EnVyUs (trener) *2016-07-06 – 2016-07-28 - 35px|UE Team TBA *2016-07-28 – 2016-08-17 - 35px|Dania Unity *2016-08-17 – 2016-10-12 - 35px|Dania Rogue *2016-10-20 – 2016-11-?? - 35px|UE Millenium *2017-02-03 – nadal - 35px|UE Team LDLC.com Historia 2012 *'14 października 2012' - Maniac dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO o nazwie Team eXtensive! 2013 *'5 stycznia 2013' - Organizacja Team eXtensive! zwolniła swój skład. *'13 stycznia 2013' - Były skład drużyny Team eXtensive! został przejęty przez organizację Team LDLC.com. *'20 sierpnia 2013' - Skład drużyny Team LDLC.com rozpadł się! *'26 sierpnia 2013' - Maniac oraz 35px|Francja kennyS dołączyli do drużyny WARMAKER. *'7 listopada 2013' - Maniac opuścił drużynę WARMAKER i dołączył do WE GOT GAME. *'20 listopada 2013' - Maniac razem ze składem WE GOT GAME: 30px|Francja kennyS, 30px|Francja GMX, 30px|Francja Uzzziii oraz 30px|Francja Happy dostał się na turniej DreamHack Winter 2013. *'24 listopada 2013' - Cały skład WE GOT GAME został przejęty przez organizację Recursive eSports. 2014 *'20 stycznia 2014' - Organizacja Recursive eSports zwolniła swój skład i odtąd byli znani pod nazwą Nameless. *'2 lutego 2014' - Maniac dołączył do drużyny Team LDLC.com. *'3 września 2014' - Maniac, apEX oraz KQLY opuścili drużynę Team LDLC.com i dołączyli do Titan. 2015 *'15 lutego 2015' - Maniac razem ze składem Titan: 30px|Francja RpK, 30px|Francja kennyS, 30px|Belgia Ex6TenZ oraz 30px|Francja apEX dostał się na turniej ESL One Katowice 2015. *'26 lipca 2015' - Maniac razem ze składem Titan: 30px|Francja RpK, 30px|Francja shox, 30px|Francja SmithZz oraz 30px|Belgia Ex6TenZ dostał się na turniej ESL One Cologne 2015. *'23 września 2015' - Maniac opuścił drużynę Titan. 2016 *'10 stycznia 2016' - Maniac został trenerem drużyny Team EnVyUs. *'5 czerwca 2016' - Maniac zrezygnował z funkcji trenera drużyny Team EnVyUs z powodu swoich planów powrócenia do grania. *'6 lipca 2016' - Maniac dołączył do drużyny Team TBA. *'28 lipca 2016' - Cały Team TBA (za SKYTTENa oraz Spitfire'a cadiaN oraz tenzki) dołączyli do Unity. *'17 sierpnia 2016' - Skład drużyny Unity został przejęty przez organizację Rogue. *'12 października 2016' - Maniac wraz z HS'em opuścił skład drużyny Rogue. *'20 października 2016' - Maniac dołączył do drużyny Millenium. *W listopadzie 2016 roku Maniac opuścił drużynę Millenium. 2017 *'3 lutego 2017' Maniac dołączył do drużyny Team LDLC.com. Ciekawostki *Potrafi mówić po 35px|Francja francusku, 35px|Niemcy niemiecku oraz po 35px|Anglia angielsku. *Jego dziewczyną jest także profesjonalna graczka CS:GO drużyny LGB eSports Female - 35px|Norwegia Hege "Hedje" Botnen. Osiągnięcia Jako gracz= '35px|Francja Team eXtensive!' *Pierwsze miejsce Montpellier in Game 2012 (2012) '35px|Francja Team LDLC.com' *Trzecie miejsce Epsilan 10 (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESL Major Series One - Spring 2013: Cup 3 (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESL Major Series One - Spring 2013: Cup 4 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Gamers Assembly 2013 (2013) '35px|Francja JAS' *Pierwsze miejsce PxL LAN 37 (2013) '35px|Francja Team LDLC.com' *1/2 miejsce SLTV ProSeries VI - Kwalifikacje (2013) '35px|Francja Superstars' *Pierwsze miejsce Cap Arena 2 (2013) '35px|Francja Team LDLC.com' *Drugie miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013: Cup 1 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce MFJV Online Series 2 (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013: Cup 3 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013: Cup 4 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Fnatic FragOut League Season 2 (2013) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2013 (2013) *5/8 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013 (2013) '35px|Szwajcaria Szwajcaria' *1/12 miejsce European Championship 2013 - Kwalifikacje Runda 2 (2013) '35px|Francja WARMAKER' *Trzecie miejsce MFJV 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2013 - Francuskie pre-kwalifikacje 2 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Pro Series France: Season XI - Cup 1 (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro Series France: Season XI - Cup 2 (2013) *Drugie miejsce Epsilan 11 (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro Series France: Season XI - Cup 3 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Pro Series: Season XI - Cup 4 (2013) *Czwarte miejsce ESL Pro Series: Season XI - Cup 5 (2013) '35px|Francja WE GOT GAME' *1/4 miejsce Fragbite Masters S1 - Kwalifikacje 2 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 - Kwalifikacje online (2013) '35px|Francja Recursive eSports' *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT Cup December 2013 (2013) '35px|Francja SuperstarS' *Trzecie miejsce BuyKey Lan 1 (2014) '35px|Francja Team LDLC.com' *Pierwsze miejsce Winamax Expresso CS:GO Challenge (2014) *5/8 miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 (2014) *Czwarte miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Fnatic FragOut League Season 3 (2014) *3/4 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Spring League 2014: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2014) '35px|Francja Source Excellence' *Pierwsze miejsce LanExperience 18 (2014) '35px|Francja Team LDLC.com' *Czwarte miejsce FACEIT Spring League 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Lyon-eSport 7 (2014) *Drugie miejsce Caseking of the Hill 1 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2014 (2014) *3/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) '35px|Francja Titan' *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Invitational II (2014) *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XI (2014) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Invite Season 17 - Europa (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2014 - Kwalifikacje: Francja (2014) *5/6 miejsce ESEA Season 17 - Global Invite Division (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce NVIDIA Showmatch (2015) *Drugie miejsce Assembly Winter 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce IOS Pantamera (2015) *5/8 miejsce ESL One Katowice 2015 - Kwalifikacje LAN (2015) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Invite Season 18 - Europa (2015) *13/16 miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 (2015) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XII (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gamers Assembly 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro League I (2015) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Season 18 - Global Invite Division (2015) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2015 (2015) *3/4 miejsce GFINITY Masters Spring 2 (2015) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2015 (2015) *9 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 1 - Europa (2015) *5/6 miejsce GFINITY Masters Summer 1 (2015) *1/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 - Europejskie kwalifikacje offline (2015) *13/16 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 (2015) *Trzecie miejsce Gaming Paradise 2015 (2015) *5/6 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Invitational (2015) '35px|UE mix123' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2016 - Otwarte kwalifikacje 1 (2016) 'Bez drużyny' *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: Czerwiec 2016 (2016) '35px|Dania Rogue' *3/4 miejsce Power-LAN 2016 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Season 23: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) '35px|UE Team LDLC.com' *11 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Europa (2017) *3/5 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2017 - Kraków - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *Czwarte miejsce Farmskins Championship 1 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ROG Masters 2017 - Francja (2017) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europejska liga rozwoju - Kwalifikacje 2 (2017) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII Oakland: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Denver 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESports World Convention 2017 - Paris Games Week (2017) *11 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Europa (2017) *Drugie miejsce MakeMy.bet Cup 1 (2017) |-| Jako trener= '30px|Francja Team EnVyUs' *5 miejsce ESL Expo Barcelona (2016) *11/12 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X World Championship (2016) *13/16 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus (2016) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 (2016) *9 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3 - Europa (2016) |-| Broadcast= Analityk *'Intel Extreme Masters Season X San Jose' (2015) *'DreamHack Open Winter 2015' (2015) *'StarLadder i-League StarSeries XIV Finals' (2016) |-| Najważniejsze momenty *EMS One Katowice 2014: Maniac vs. NiP *DreamHack Winter 2013: Maniac vs. UniversalSoldiers *Maniac against Fnatic ~ Dreamhack Stockholm 2014 Naklejki z autografem gracza ESL One Cologne 2015 150px150px150px Kategoria:Szwajcarscy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Lurkerzy